Sirius Black Babysits
by EastCoastGirl92
Summary: Lily and James want to go out for a weekend alone, the first since their one year old son Harry was born. Who will they call to babysit? why, none other than Sirius Black of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

Lily and James Potter were sitting on the couch, playing with their one-year-old baby Harry, waiting for their babysitter to arrive so they could get away for the weekend. "James, are you _sure_ that he'll be able to take care of Harry?" Lily asked her husband while he tickled Harry's stomach. 

James looked up from Harry's giggling and smiling face and nodded. "I'm sure they'll be fine." He said, looking up at Lily who still looked worried. He picked harry up and held him in front of his mommy. "I love staying with Uncle Padfoot!" He said in a mock-baby voice. 

Lily couldn't help but to grin in spite of herself at them. Harry giggled and clapped his tiny little hands together. "Pa Foo!!!"" He said happily. James grinned widely and Lily sighed. "Alright, I guess if Harry's ok with it then I don't mind." 

James grinned triumphantly and kissed his son's tuff of messy black hair. "That's my boy!" He said happily as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He volunteered, carrying Harry over to the door with him. He peeked through the peephole and grinned when he saw his best mate Sirius Black grinning back at him. He opened the door wide. "Padfoot!" He said happily as Sirius came into the house and grabbed Harry out of James' arms. 

James closed the door as Harry squealed "Pa Foo!!!!!" And wrapped his tiny little arms around Sirius' neck. 

"Prongslet!" Sirius laughed, hugging his tiny godson.

Lily walked in and smiled at the two of them hugging. "And you thought it was a bad idea for Sirius to baby sit.." James grinned, slipping an arm around Lily's waist. Lily smiled and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Alright Sirius, everything you need should be in the house. You know where everything is. Make yourself at home and emergency numbers are by the phone." Lily told him, going over and kissing Harry on the cheek. "Bye baby." She said to him with a smile.

"Bye bye mommy!" Harry giggled in his cute one year old voice. Lily smiled and James kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his already messy head of hair.

"Don't be good for Uncle Paddy." James told him with a wink.

Harry giggled again. "Bye bye Daddy!" He said happily. Sirius laughed and said bye to the both of them.

As Lily and James walked towards the door, Sirius glanced over the list of Emergency numbers they left for him. He got to the bottom of the list and yelled to them "You put Remus on the list?!" Lily and James both just laughed and left the house. Seconds later Sirius heard an apparation pop and grinned to Harry. "You're all mine for the next 2 days Prongslet!" 

Harry giggled and clapped. Sirius grinned and quickly locked the door before going into the living room. "So what do you want to do first Harry?" He asked setting the baby down on the floor and sitting cross legged next to him. He flipped the TV on for some background noise. Harry grinned and stood up slowly, wobbling around for a bit before walking the few steps over to Sirius. 

"Doggy!" He announced happily. 

Sirius laughed. "You want to see the doggy Harry?" He asked his godson who nodded and giggled happily. Sirius sighed. "Alright." He said before changing into Padfoot. Once he did Harry giggled happily, watching the doggy try and chase it's own tail for a second while trying to keep himself from falling over. 

That didn't last long though because seconds later the 'doggy' nudged Harry's stomach gently with his nose and the toddler fell over with an "umph." Sirius grinned and wagged his tail as Harry giggled and scratch behind the dogs ears. 

After a few minutes--in which Padfoot was found on his back, having Harry scratch his stomach while his leg went wild--Harry found something much more interesting than the doggy. He saw what looked to be a stick rolling across the floor. 

_Hey, mommy and daddy both have ones of those!_ He thought to himself. _Well I want one too!_ Harry decided. He crawled over to the wand and picked it up and started playing with it, sending a few sparks around the living room. 

This caught Sirius' attention as he turned back into his human form. "Harry, no! Give uncle Padfoot back his wand." He said, slowly crawling towards the baby and holding his hand out. Harry looked up at Sirius and grinned. A grin that made Sirius gulp slightly, he had seen the same grin on James countless times before. "Harry..what're you--" He was cut off when he got a big jet of orange paint in the face. 

He rubbed it out of his eyes and looked at Harry, astonished. "Bloody hell! Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, before his mouth was filled with soap bubbled which he repeatedly spit out for a few second until they were gone. 

"Langige!" Harry yelled with a look on his face that reminded Sirius of Lily. Harry grinned to himself, having seen Mommy do that to Daddy and Uncle Paddy so many times before. 

Sirius couldn't help but start to laugh, paint and soap bubbles dripping off his face as he did so. He tried to get the wand back a few more times, with no luck. He sighed, decinding there was only one thing for him to do. 

Sirius left Harry on the floor by the couch, keeping a careful eye on him, and went to the phone. He dialed a number when a hoarse but cheerful voice answered. "Hello?" 

"Moony?" Sirius answered. "It's Padfoot, can you come by Lily and James'?" 

"What's wrong Pads?" Remus Lupin asked. 

"I'm babysitting Harry and I need some help.." Sirius answered with a sigh as Harry sent red and gold bubbles all around the living room and giggled happily. 

He heard Remus laugh on the other line. "I'm on my way.." Before hearing a click of hanging up. 

Seconds later Remus stepped out of the glowing green fireplace to see Harry and his many bubbles, holding Sirius' wand. He slapped his forehead. "You let him get your wand?!"

* * *

**Think I should keep going?**


	2. Getting The Wand Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Getting The Wand Back_

"It was an accident!" Sirius said innocently, walking over to Remus without taking his eyes off Harry. "And I can't figure out how to get it back either!" He groaned. 

Remus sighed and walked slowly towards Harry. "Can I please have the--" He was cut off by a face full of orange paint to match Sirius'. While Sirius snickered Remus sighed and wiped the paint out of his eyes. "Well that didn't work." He said over Harry's giggles. 

"Harry?" Remus asked cautiously, keeping his distance from the toddler. 

Harry responded with "Mooey!" His own version of saying 'Moony'. 

"Can uncle Moony please have the wand back?" He asked kindly. Harry shook his head and said something in baby talk the couldn't be made out. Remus sighed and looked over at Sirius. "I'm not sure you're getting that back anytime soon." 

"If Lily and James find out I let Harry have my wand they'll murder me!" Sirius said, glancing back at Harry. He got down on the ground and cautiously sat next to Harry. For a one-year-old he was good with a wand. "Harry, please can I have it back?" He asked, using his puppy eyes. At that moment he regretted showing Harry those eyes because Harry used his puppy against Sirius' and even went as far as to stick his bottom lip out slightly. Sirius groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm. 

Harry grinned when Sirius stopped asking for the wand. After a few more seconds of happily making and popping bubbles (during which Remus and Sirius told him he was very good at that) he stood up and poked Sirius' shoulder with his tiny finger. "Siris!" He exclaimed. "Wand back?" He asked, holding the wand out. 

Sirius grinned and reached a hand out for the wand. "Why thank you Harry. That's a good little Prongslet." he said, about to take the wand when Harry pulled it back quickly. "No!" Remus and Sirius both raised an eyebrow at him. He babbled in baby talk, but they were able to make out a few words such as "woof woof" "Siris" and "fetch!" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow and glanced questioningly at Remus, whom comprehension had just hit. "Sirius..I think he wants to play catch with Padfoot.." He told him with an ammused grin. 

Sirius groaned and looked from Remus, who was clearly trying not to laugh, to Harry who was nodding happily. He sighed. "Alright Harry, fetch it is." He said before changing into Padfoot. 

Harry giggled and scratched the dog behind the ears. He then declared "Fetch!" And threw the wand across the room. ("Nice arm Harry!" Remus cheered him on.) Padfoot took off after the wand, picked it up in his mouth and brought it back to Harry while Remus laughed hysterically. +This wen ton for a few times until one time Harry threw it and it shot out sparks. That's when Sirius picked the stick up in his mouth and changed back into his human self. 

Sirius spit the wand out into his hand, wiped the spit off it, and stuck it back into his pocket. "Not. A. Word." He said to Remus, who was practically rolling on the floor from laughing.

* * *

**It's short, but more coming soon **


	3. Feeding Baby Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Feeding Baby Harry

After the whole wand incident was done and over with, and Remus had finally stopped laughing, it was about time for Harry to eat. This should be fun. They had both seen Lily and James feed Harry and it never ended pretty. More of the food was usually on their faces, well James more than Lily because she could give a look that would make Harry quickly stop throwing food and actually eat. 

"Padfoot, put him in his highchair." Remus said, looking through all the baby food jars for one for Harry to eat. He decided on strained peas. Sirius scooped his godson up off the floor and put him into his hair chair. 

Harry giggled and sat there nicely, swinging his little legs. He figured he would be nice for now because soon food would be all over the kitchen. He saw the baby food and giggled. Green was hard to get off the white walls, even with magic, and mommy wouldn't be happy with them. 

"Alright Harry, ready for some yummy peas?" Remus asked, sitting on a chair on one side of Harry, Sirius on the other side. He got a nice big spoonful and tried feeding it to Harry, who hit the spoon away and splattered green peas all over Remus' face. 

"Nice one Moony!" Sirius said, laughing hysterically at the look on Remus' face, dripping with the green gunk. 

"You try it if you're so smart then." Remus said, pushing the bowl and spoon into Sirius' hands. Sirius grinned, shrugged and got a spoonful of baby food. "Here come the broomstick Harry!" He said as he zoomed it in circles to the toddler's mouth. Harry giggled and clapped and opened his mouth for the food. Sirius grinned in triumph until Harry spit the food out all over Sirius' face. Sirius grimaced as Remus laughed. 

"Maybe we should try a different one Pads." He said once his own laughter and Harry's giggles subsided. Sirius glared at Remus and grabbed a towel to wipe his face off with. 

"You think?" He snapped, wiping off all the baby food he could. 

Remus chuckled and grabbed some strained carrots from the cabinet. He poured them in a bowl and let Sirius try to feed him a few more times. All of which Harry pushed the spoon away and covered Remus in carrots. 

_I like this game!_ Harry thought to himself, giggling as Remus cleaned the carrots off himself yet again. Sirius was laughing when Remus grabbed the bowl of spoon from him. 

"Harry, please eat?" Remus practically pleaded. He then got an idea when he glanced over at Sirius. "Uncle Padfoot likes it!" He declared with a smirk. Before Sirius even had time to think or react Remus shoved a big spoonful of the orange good into his mouth. Sirius made a grossed out face and went to spit it out but Remus stopped him. "Harry's waiting for you to swallow Pads." He said in a mocking tone. 

Sirius glared at Remus and very reluctantly swallowed the disguising baby food. "I'm going to kill you." He warned through gritted teeth, but this seemed enough evidence that the food tasted good for Harry because he ate the next spoonful offered to him and didn't even spit it out. 

"At a boy Harry!" Remus said with a wide grin, feeding him some more baby food and ignoring Sirius' threat. After the bowl was empty of carrots he grinned. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it Harry?" The baby giggled and clapped his little hands together. He then turned to Sirius who was eating what looked to be a jar of strained carrot baby food. "uhm..what are you doing Pads?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Sirius looked up and grinned. "You're right, this stuff isn't that bad." 

Remus rolled his eyes and snatched the jar from Sirius' hands. "That's for Harry." He said, putting the top back on. He waved his wand and floated the jar into the fridge. He then waved it again and cleaned the walls, himself, Harry, and Sirius off. 

"Uhm..Moony..what's Harry doing?" Sirius asked cautiously as he looked over at Harry. Remus looked over also and saw that Harry was red-faced with his tiny fists clenched. After a moment he sighed in relief and looked very pleased with himself. Sirius and Remus both raised a questioning eyebrow until a horrible smell invaded their nostrils. 

"Oh god!" Sirius exclaimed, covering his nose quickly. Remus followed suit and did the same. "What in the name of Merlin is that?!" 

Remus gulped as Harry's eyes started to water right before he started to cry. "Sirius...I think he needs to be changed.."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Changing Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Changed?" Sirius asked, looking questioningly at Remus. "You mean..like..his diaper?" He asked, sounding like a scared child. When Remus nodded Sirius began shaking his head. "No way. Nope. I'm _not _doing that." James didn't mention anything about changing diapers when he asked Sirius to baby sit! That was just sick.

"Sirius we have to." Remus said, picking up the screaming Harry, his own eyes watering for the horrible smell. "We can't just let him sit in it."

"Doesn't he know how to use the toilet?" Honestly the kid was one. You'd think he'd know how to use a toilet already.

"He can barely stand up by himself, how do you expect him to use a toilet?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't need to stand up to use the toilet..not for what he just did." Sirius pointed out.

"Pads, stop talking." Remus said, trying to make Harry stop crying. "You want Uncle Padfoot?" He asked the screaming Harry before passing him over to Remus.

"I don't want him!" Sirius said, holding Harry at arm's length to try and put as much distance between himself and the stench of Harry's diaper.

"Just take him up to the changing table in his room." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen. I'll be right there."

Sirius carried Harry up the stairs, grumbling about how unfair it was that he got stuck with a dirty diaper while Mooney was just cleaning up baby food. "Come on Harry, don't cry." He pleaded, hating to see his Godson crying like he was. "We'll get you out of that dirty diaper soon buddy. Just calm down." He said, trying to sound soothing while he did he best to not breathe through his nose.

Sirius put Harry down on the changing table, but had no clue what to do next. He didn't want to actually touch the diaper. _What if some gets one me?! That'd be so wrong._ So he pulled out his wand and, very carefully, took the diaper off by magic. As soon as he got the diaper off Harry started to do what a lot of babies had a tendency to do mid-change. He started to pee. "MOONEY!!!" Sirius screamed, ducking out of the way as Harry erupted into giggles. "MOONEY GET UP HERE NOW!"

Remus came running into the room just in time to catch the end of Harry's little performance. "What is going on up here?!" He asked, seeing Sirius hiding behind one of Harry's toys.

"I don't know, I took his diaper off and he just started going!" Sirius said, getting up cautiously and looking absolutely terrified. He glared at the giggling baby, "Harry that was not funny." He said, afraid to go near the baby. "You almost hit me." He said, not yelling but still sounding upset.

"Pads he's a baby. That's what babies do." Remus said, having babysat before. He probably should have warned Sirius that might happen..he forgot though. Oh well. No harm done. "He's not going to do it again, you can come over here." He added, trying not to laugh when he saw that Sirius was keeping his distance.

"Are you sure." Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Positive." Remus assured him. Sirius came over cautiously, looking like he was ready to run at any second. Remus just shook his head with an amused smile when Harry watched, still giggling. "Alright we've got the diaper off...now what?" He asked, knowing what they had to do but now wanting to say it out loud.

"We..clean him up I guess.." Sirius said uncertainly, making a disgusted face. There was no way he was touching it, and he doubted Remus would want to either, so he wasn't really sure how Harry was going to get cleaned up.

"MmmHmm." Remus said, trying to think of a way around that. "We could always...scourgify.._it_." He said uncertainly.

"Will that hurt him?" Sirius asked, not wanting to harm Harry.

"No, It'll be just like giving him a bath..from a distance.." Remus assured him.

"Ok.." Sirius said, pulling his wand out and aiming it at the mess. "Scourgify." He said, sending a jet of bubbly water at Harry's bottom. He then levitated the dirty diaper into the trash can.

"Ok...now powder." Remus said, picking up the bottle of baby powder.

_'These guys have no clue what they're doing.' _Harry thought to himself in a "Look Who's Talking" kind of way. _'Mommy would flip if she was here.'_ He thought with a giggle as Remus squeezed out nearly half the bottle of baby powder.

"I think that was a little too much Mooney." Sirius said, waving his hand to clear away the cloud of baby powder that hung in the air.

"Really Sirius? Because I thought would could have used more." Remus said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he grabbed a clean diaper, a quizzical expression on his face. "Do you know how to put one of these things on?" He asked, holding it up so Sirius could see.

Sirius looked from the diaper to Harry and then back again, head tilted to the side. "No...it doesn't looked too hard though.." He said unsurely. "I think you just..put this part under his bum.." He said, laying the diaper on the changing table and then laying Harry on top of the diaper. "And then you...fold this part up..then you use these little sticky tabs to keep it on.." He said, doing just that.

Once the diaper was on Sirius picked Harry up and stood him on the changing table, holding onto the toddler's arms to keep him upright. "Does that look right to you?" He asked Remus.

Sure the diaper didn't look like it did when Lily or James changed Harry, but it seemed to be staying on. "Yeah, I think that'll do that job." He decided. "Good job Mr. Padfoot."

"Well done Mr. Mooney." Sirius grinned, picking Harry up as Remus used cleaning spells on nearly every surface around the changing table.

"Job Mooey! Job Pafoo!" Harry gurgled happily, giggling and bouncing in his uncle's arms before yawning widely.

"It looks like someone needs a nap." Remus said with a smile. That was the best part of babysitting. When you got the kid you were watching to go to sleep.

"No!" Harry yelled, fighting off another yawn as best a one-year-old could. "Not sleepy." He said, yawning again, eyes fluttering closed.

**Eh I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Sorry.**


End file.
